1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for improving body posture or for supporting or stabilizing body features, in particular to a garment for stabilizing and bringing into beneficial anatomical arrangement the scapulo-spinal region, and most particularly for opening the superior thoracic aperture.
2. Prior Art
The use and evolution of postural devices to attempt to correct body posture, with or without recognized structural skeletal or muscular defects, is ancient. Much work remains to be done which will allow presentation of a flexible device that improves degraded posture as well as pathologic postural problems without restricting normal function. Tolerability is a major concern for such devices.